Totally romance
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Sam have Lot's of romantic moments they have for each other as they are together forever but right now third love was in the next level as they are crazy for each other AshXSam lemon


**Totally Romance**

 **disclaimer I do not own totally spies and to let you know this is my first one I made of the crossover showing Ash and Sam are the couple and hope you enjoy it as Sam is having a sleepover and her friends dare her to have love with him now enjoy AshXSam Lemon**

At Beverly hills school as there was a raven hair teen with zigzag marks wearing a blue sweat tee with white on the sides, black shirt, black pants and sneakers was at the chair reading a book as he enjoys adventure and romance "This is great a hero kisses his love interest." Said Ash as he heard a noise "Hey Ash" as Ash looks and sees the girl his age has gorgeous red hair and was wearing a green top and purple pants was Sam ash's girlfriend "Hey Sam how's it going" as they kiss "Nothing much Ash just having friends over" Sam said to him as he heard his two friends and all of the other girls from school are at a sleepover

"Right I forgot you're having a sleepover Sam." Said Ash with a sheepish smile "Ash since you live with me I was thinking if you just stay out of trouble for a while if you don't mind" Sam said to her boyfriend since ash live with Sam he decided to stay out of way "You're right Sam I should stay out of your way and head upstairs besides I got to finish this last chapter." Said Ash as he heads upstairs and stay in his room since its a he thinks its girls and didnt want ruin their fun then Sam walks over to her group

"hey Sam is he upstairs" said Sam's best friend Clover as she nodded "Yes and he said he's going to finish his final chapter" Sam told them as she sits down next to her friends "So what are we doing?" Sam asked them "We're playing truth or dare" said Alex as Sam loves that game "this is fun" she said while the girls were they all decided to play truth or dare

"Ok clover truth or dare" said Sam

"i go for truth" said Clover

"Ok who you want to date with Timmy or martin" said Sam as Clover was thinking "Well I'm thinking of choosing Martin" said Clover as they laugh it was fun but when it was mandy's turn "My turn I will pick Sam what do you want truth or dare" she ask sam

"Well i choose a Dare" sam told her she choose dare mandy looks away with a evil grin "I don't think you can even handle a dare" said Mandy but Sam had that look wanting to kill her "I can take on a dare anytime anywhere" as soon she said that Mandy smirk "then i dare you to take your clothes off walk upstairs in your bikini lose her virginity in front of everyone in the bed with her boyfriend." Said Mandy as the girls were looking at Sam

"Then I should do it" as they were surprised and stunned when she said that as Sam lifted up her green top and toss it showing her wearing a ruby red bra then undid her purple pants pulls them down showing her in her ruby red panties as she walks upstairs and they follow to Ash's room she knocks at the door "Ash may I come in" said Sam as Ash answered come on in sam" ash said as Sam opens the door as Ash saw her in her bikini he blush but saw her inner beauty like a angel "Ash mandy dares me to lose my virginity means i want to have sex with you." Said Sam told him everything as Ash walks to her "if your ready cuz I care about you and I hurt you" said Ash as she was amazed at what she heard as she leaped on him and kisses him

"Ash my answers yes" said Sam as Ash smiles then held her hips "Sam I want to say you are more beautiful" said Ash as she's in tears then they start kissing each other in the lips as Ash was kissing her neck made her moan "Oh Ash" she enjoys it as Ash kisses her neck to her waist as Sam was taking his sweat tee off drops it to the floor then lifted up his shirt seeing his chest muscle he sees the hunger in her eyes as she's kissing his chest Ash held her as he squeeze her butt she moans as she looks at him

"Ash I want you more" said Sam

"Me too" as they keep kissing as Ash reaches her back and unclasp her bra then it drops to the bed showing her breasts are perfect "Ash I don't know you like my..." When she covers them as Ash release her arms "Sam you are perfect" that made her happy as Ash was kissing her breasts then was groping them "Oh oh Ash" she feels his hands as he massage them made her more moaning "yes yes Ash" as he starts sucking them made her gasping

"Keep going Ash yes I love it" said Sam as Ash continues on sucking the other at an hour as he let's go Ash lowers down pulls down her panties as her womanhood reveals "Wow you are wonderful" as Ash was licking her womanhood made Sam screaming "Oh yes Ash keep going" as her friends are watching this "Wow Ash is good" said Alex as clover and Mandy are feeling jealous of Sam having a boyfriend who was making love to her "I am so jealous" said Clover as Sam was enjoying this how Ash continues licking as she's reaching limit

"Ash here it comes" said Sam as the floods are flowing made her wet Ash's bed and his chest "You enjoyed it a lot my genius" said Ash as Sam smirk then undid his pants pulls them down revealing his boxers "Now it's my turn" as she lowers down and pulls down his boxers showing his manhood "Wow he's a perfect specimen" as she picks it up puts it in her mouth then starts bopping it "oh Sam" ash was moaning as his girl was bopping he reaches her butt and squeezing them as she's moaning but continues bopping with the girls still watching this "Can't believe I made her do that dare now she's being lucky" said Mandy watching this in jealousy as Sam continues Ash was reaching limit

"Sam I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth as Sam swallowed it she looks at him "Ash you are so good" she admired him then she pushes him to the bed and was on top of him looks at him with a smile "I'm going to ride you" she said as Ash smiled "Sam I like to see you do it" as Sam start kissing each other then starts bouncing even her breasts are bouncing Ash was moaning "Oh Sam yes ride me, ride me my girl" Ash said as she's bouncing faster made Ash squeezing her breasts again made her going lot faster

"Wow Sam you rock" said Alex watching this

"Oh she's more good and Ash loves it" said Clover as Sam was bouncing and enjoying Ash's touch as they moan then the two reach limit "Sam I'm gonna.." As ash didn't finish as his seed and Sam's love juice soaked the bed more now Ash lowers Sam to the bed then was on top of her "Are you ready for this we can stop Sam" Ash said to Sam she knew Ash don't want to hurt her as she smiled to him "Yes Ash I'm ready and want to be with you and I want you by my side" Sam said as Ash smiled he enters inside her starts thrusting as she feels the pain and her womanhood was bleeding Ash was going to stop "No keep going Ash" as Ash did as he was told as he continues thrusting as her pain turns to enjoyment "Oh...Ash yes yes I want more keep going my love!" Sam shouted as Ash was thrusting faster made this more interesting

"Man Sam is getting all the fun" said Clover being all mopping as Alex smiles "I don't mind Sam is now found love and now they'll be together" said Alex as they watch them continue more as Ash was thrusting her and sucking more milk in her breasts as they heard them moaning and enjoying each other as they keep on going reaching their limit "Sam I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting then Sam whisper to him

"Me too Ash inside me and make me yours" said Sam as Ash then fires his seed in her womanhood Ash was exhausted as he lays down then Sam was resting on his chest with a smile "Oh Ash that was wonderful and amazing" said Sam as Ash smiled

"I know Sam you win the dare" said Ash as Sam kissed him

"Forget that stupid dare Ash I love this moment we have" as Sam was sleeping Ash was going to get dressed but Sam holds him tight not wanting him to leave then Ash smiles more as he decided to stay with his love of his life as he snuggles and held her now was asleep

"OK new dare I dare myself to..." But Mandy was being carried away from the girls "Game over Mandy they want their perfect moment" said clover as they dragged her Alex closes the door then said "Goodnight lovebirds" as she close the door

 **thats it of the story hope you enjoy this of AshXSam of their romance they have and I'm planning a AshXAhsoka romance if you want that and more Ash and Sam send your reviews and pm also if you want this copy in hero's harem I will do that so enjoy this romance ever of totally romance also I'm planning an Valentine's day special of Ash along with the girls he had in there with Lot's of romance now enjoy**


End file.
